A World Without War
by Hopeless-and-Reckless
Summary: A series of special moments with the Gundam Seed couples, ruined by......Us! The destroyers of love, because we don't have any. These stories take place in random locations and times. Please R&R, Thank you. [KxL][AxC] More coming soon...
1. Lacus and Kira

**I don't own GS! Yet again!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**by: Hopeless **

**Lacus looked down into the clear pool of water, and saw her face staring up at her, sparkling in the sunlight, wreathed in the green of the forest meadow. Still looking in the pool, she almost jumped when she saw the flash of shining brown hair behind her. Gasping in surprise, Lacus fell forward, splashing in to the water with a yelp, quickly turning to a gurgle as she struggled to breath, her head beneath the water.**

**A pair of hands reach quickly down into the water, wrapping themselves around Lacus's waist and pulling her up, splashing, out of the water to safety.**

**Out of the water, Lacus turned around and looked up into the concerned purple eyes of her rescuer. Choking up water, she took a few deep breaths before saying anything.**

**"Kira! You startled me!" **

**Kira just looked at her, surprised, his hands still around her waist. It was silent for a moment. But it was soon shattered as Kira Yamato burst into laughter. Lacus could do nothing but stare at him, her gaze burning into him. If looks could kill………**

**She lifted up her hand, pulling a lily pad from her hair. Then, putting both her hands on Kira's chest, she pushed, sending him flying backwards to the ground, still laughing.**

**Turning to go, Lacus screamed as she felt him grab her. Loosing her balance, the two of them dove back into the shallow pool of water. **

**Completely soaked, they sat up in the water to look at each other, shocked from the surprise of icy water. **

**Neither could help but laugh. Lacus, her messy, wet hair covered up one eye, dripping water all over her face. Kira, equally soaked, had a piece of seaweed hanging from his shoulder. He shook his wet hair at Lacus like a dog, and she put up her hands to protect her face from the tiny droplets and splashing water back at him.**

**Lacus dunked Kira's head beneath the water, laughing all the time, giggling as his head came out of the water right in front of her, his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. **

**"I love you." He said, quietly, leaning his head in close to hers, kissing her. She kissed him back, eyes closed, her cheeks pink.**

**"Get a room!" **

**The shout came from across the meadow, making both Lacus and Kira jump and look towards the trees. Arche ran towards them, laughing.**

**"Sorry, did I disturb you?" She asked, smiling wickedly. **

**Both Lacus and Kira stared at the intruder for a moment, looking utterly astonished. And then both put their hands into the water. A _wave _came at Arche from the two in the shallow water, hitting her full on and knocking her over onto her back, soaking her completely.**

**She opened her mouth to say something, then stopped. She stood up and turned to go, but turned back, this time with another smile on her face. She winked at them.**

**"You'll be sorry you did that." And then Arche ran back the way she had come, water spraying from her hair. Lacus and Kira stared after her until she disappeared into the trees on the other side of the green meadow, then looked at each other again, his arms still around her waist, and her arms around his neck.**

**"Maybe we should get a room." Lacus said, smiling at Kira.**

**Laughing, they climbed from the water, walking across the field, and into the trees.**

_**To be continued………**_


	2. Cagalli and Athrun

**Cagalli and Athrun walked silently together along the beach, the sun shining brightly orange on them, the breathtaking sunset reflecting off the gently sloping sand. Cagalli broke the silence with a laugh, grabbing Athrun's hand to pull him forward. She stopped suddenly, kneeling down on the wet sand. Athrun knelt beside her, following her gaze to a few meters away, where a tiny red crab crawled through the sand. He laughed with her as he watched Cagalli delightedly watch the crab, thinking back to their first meeting. Cagalli in her underwear……**

**"Athrun?" Cagalli said, looking curiously at Athrun, who was staring at her, dreamy-eyed.**

**Athrun shook himself back to reality, grinning sheepishly. Taking her hand, he helped her back to her feet, and they continued their walk along the beach. Brilliant red and yellow had been added to the bright burning mix of colours in the sunset, making Cagalli's eyes an even fiercer amber.**

**The pair walked in comfortable silence for about five minutes before Cagalli slipped suddenly on the wet sand, falling to the ground and bringing Athrun down with her. **

**Dazed, Cagalli half sat up, looking around her. A pair of emerald eyes stared at her, wreathed by tussled midnight blue hair. She met them with her own burning gaze.**

**Athrun moved closer to her, kissing her softly and passionately. Then he moved back, only inches from her face, staring again into her eyes. She looked slightly startled for a moment, then Cagalli smiled roguishly back at him, rolling over into his arms, wet sand sticking to her, and she kissed him back.**

**Laying there together, the last rays of bright sunlight valiantly shining for the lovers on the beach, Cagalli and Athrun lay in each other's passionate embrace, time passing quickly, like lazy summer days. **

**"Isn't it a little late to be out on the beach?" A voice called through the darkness. Cagalli and Athrun jumped to their feet, quickly dusting sand from their cloths, hair and skin.**

**Arch ran into view, illuminating them with her flashlight. She grinned at them in the dark, her blue eyes laughing. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."**

**Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other. Bending down to the ground, they each grabbed a wad of mud, flinging them together at the intruder.**

**Arch wiped a glob of mud from one eye, as the couple in front of her laughed, turning to run as Arch picked up her own ball of mud, attempting to hit either of the two retreating figures. Too late! They'd run to their beach house, giggling, and shut the door. **

**Arch sighed, attempting to brush more mud out of her blonde hair.**

**"Kira, Lacus, and now Cagalli and Athrun. My hit list." Arche said, giggling as she walked back into the darkness, her footsteps echoing out over the water, fading to nothingness.**


End file.
